


Stay here , Do my CARE

by ChikakuHisto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Nightmares, Other, fears, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikakuHisto/pseuds/ChikakuHisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic featuring Gon , telling Killua what will happen of he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay here , Do my CARE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakuraPetal91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraPetal91/gifts), [Mochi_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/gifts), [AmaraSessh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraSessh/gifts), [Cutie_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutie_chan/gifts), [killuaandgon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuaandgon/gifts), [augeliqne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augeliqne/gifts), [ChikakuHisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikakuHisto/gifts), [tinktheloser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinktheloser/gifts), [Killuachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killuachi/gifts), [lullafxck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullafxck/gifts), [dazubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazubi/gifts), [twoheartsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/gifts).



Gon tried to explain the way he will die.

* * *

 

And when the _darkness_ attacked me.

And once the shedding _blood_ relaxed me.

I couldn't see **_you_ ** calling my name

In the fire , It was an _**everlasting flame.**_

I walked slowly towards the _frame._

It was _bloody_ and _dirty_ and _dusty_ and _crumby_

_**But ,It was dear to me.** _

Coz , It had a name of a _dummy._

**_Yes , I often call you a dummy._ **

Though , I know you deserves to be called more than that.

But , In this regard , I am a little _clumsy._

**Then , I saw some shadows.**

They came _jerking_ onto you..

And , I came for _rescue._

**_ You Screamed _ **

Screamed for me to come and _help_..

I rushed there.. When the **_shadows_** were **_gone_**.

I tried to find **_you_**

I _bumped_ into a solid thing. Apparently , _**wet**_..

I _sobbed_ and then _sobbed **again**_..

Was it really _**you**_..??

It was _dark_

**_Darkness_** came inn..

_**Darkness tore my heart and snatched my throat** _

For , I couldn't make any _noise_..

_**You were lying right next to me.** _

_**You were :** _   
_**motionless ,** _   
_**lifeless ,** _   
_**selfless ,** _   
_**speechless ,** _   
_**smile less ,** _   
_**tears less ,** _   
_**fear less** _ _**and you were** _ _**breathless ..** _

I _cried_ and _cried_ and _**cried**_   
until my hands got wet  
and eyes shattered due to tears

And you remained _motionless ,_ your eyes were open.

But there was no _response_.

And you didn't _**react**_ to touch me

_**Like , YOU did when I cried...!!** _

 

So

. _ **Pʟɛasɛ ɖɛaʀ ʄɨʀɛռɖ , աɦɛռ I ɖɨɛ ɖօռt ċօʍɛ ռɛaʀ ʍɛ** _   
_ **.MŶ ĤÁŃĎŚ MÁŶ ŃoŤ ßĔ ÁßĹĔ Ťo ŴĨPĔ ŶoÚŔ ŤĔÁŔŚ ÁŃŶMoŔĔ...** _

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Thats what Gon left on a piece of paper for his best friend. When , he went off alone at his own path.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
